


Movie Night

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Albus is flustered and Teddy and James are a nuisance. Scorpius just wants to watch the movie.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts).



> This was prompted on tumblr by the lovely aibidil who requested "scorbus trying to watch a film while jeddy are annoyingly snogging (they think they're being so subtle)"

“Albus.”

“ _Hush_.”

“But, Al-”

“Scor, stop. Do not say it. I beg of you. For all that is good and decent in the world just don’t.”

Scorpius stops himself, the words dying on the tip of his tongue as he purses his lips and glances across the room to where there are two bodies currently huddled under a blanket that isn’t exactly big enough the two people huddled beneath it.

“Maybe if you turned up the telly.”

“I don’t need to turn up the telly because  _nothing_ is happening,” Albus hisses, but he looks a bit flustered. Scorpius can’t take his eyes off Albus’s jaw, and the pink blush working its way across his neck.

James chooses that precise moment to do something that makes Teddy let out a noise Scorpius hasn't heard since the last time he’d accidentally caught them fucking in loo on the second floor last month. Scorpius wonders why he and Albus had ever thought it might be a good idea to invite Teddy and James over for a movie. It had taken less than twenty minutes before they’d disappeared under the blanket like five-year-olds building a secret fort and it certainly hadn't escaped Scorpius’ notice that despite the multitude of times Teddy had whispered  _James we can’t_ , they so clearly  _were_.

“I still think we should maybe turn up the telly, I want to know what happens next,” Scorpius mutters, shooting a dirty look at Teddy and James even though they can’t see him.

The final straw comes several minutes later when James whimpers  _Teddy_ loud enough that Albus nearly snaps the remote in half.

Albus huffs out a tiny breath, yanking the pillow out of his lap and chucking it across the room roughly. “Fuck off you wankers! Some of us are trying to watch a movie!”

James tugs the blanket down from off his head, leaving it to pool along his lower back. Now Scorpius can see that it’s James who is straddling Teddy’s waist, and while they’re both still fully dressed -  _thank Merlin for small miracles because Scorpius is not in the mood for Albus to completely melt down_  - he can see that they look utterly flushed. Teddy has his long fingers wrapped around James’s hip and he’s looking at James with such fondness Scorpius almost thinks he’d have rather caught them giving each other a handjob rather than making eyes at each other in a way that feels intimate enough to give Scorpius chills.

“Sorry,” James says without a hint of remorse. 

“You bloody well are not!” Albus huffs. “M’not inviting you two next time.”

“You said that last time,” Scorpius whispers with a laugh, shaking his head in exasperation when James pulls the blanket back over him and Teddy. They’re clearly kissing again, albeit quieter, but Scorpius now has a slew of new mental images to go along with the sounds.

“Wanna go to our room?” Albus asks suddenly, tossing the remote on the couch and turning his eyes on Scorpius. Scorpius smiles, taking Albus’s hand and leading him down the hallway, and as they walk into the bedroom, Albus grinning as he tries to tugs off his own jumper, all Scorpius can think is maybe next time they’ll finally get to watch the bloody movie.


End file.
